


【农橘】拂晓 番外一（人妻的法则）

by hugesweet



Series: 【农橘】拂晓 [9]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 11:29:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18777388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugesweet/pseuds/hugesweet
Summary: 无脑pwp 角色扮演 婚外情play愣头青水管工 x 饥渴寂寞少妇以上雷点看清楚





	【农橘】拂晓 番外一（人妻的法则）

江景别墅区是附近近几年新建的小区，多数都是本地富人，陈立农按保安指引的方向来到一幢别墅前，应该是主人吧？正背对着他跪在地上打理草坪。身形不像他那般强壮，轻薄的白色衬衫穿在身上，若隐若现就能看见身形，有些瘦，一点点汗将衬衫粘在背上，像是给肌肤蒙了层白色蒙版。

应该是为Omega。

“你好，请问这里是1003幢吗？”

那人像是被吓到了，跪在地上太久腿有些麻，侧转身时本来垫在脚后跟的屁股一不小心侧滑到草坪上。

“对，这里是。”

“我是您电话预约过今天上门来维修的，现在方便进去吗？”

“哦，抱歉，我以为你会晚点来，请跟我来吧。”

主人想要起身，结果小腿无力又跌坐在草坪上，手掌上撑着沾了点土。他往裤子上拍了拍，有点窘迫。陈立农看见因为跌坐而显现在胯间的细绳是黑色的，衬衫罩不住，紧身牛仔裤也遮不住。

他红着脸移开目光，这种绳子他只在视频网站播放的某国外内衣品牌的走秀中看过。

全部样式应该是：前面的布料只遮掩一小块会长毛的地方（但模特们都刮掉了），从会阴开始连着臀缝向上都是一根细绳陷在缝隙里，胯间本应该是宽宽松紧带的地方也是一根横着的细绳，这位主人不知是什么款，两侧尽然是细绳打的蝴蝶结，那岂不是旁人随便一抽就松掉？万一人多拥挤的地方遇到咸猪手，解开就一把将内裤抽出来威胁该怎么办？

“那个，要不我扶您吧？”

他跑过去放下工具箱将这位主人扶了起来，可能他长满薄茧的手把光滑细嫩的皮肤蹭得有些痒，腰间时不时扭动，而那根细绳打的蝴蝶结总是落在他指缝之间，一不小心夹住碰着了就会把活结解开。

“真是麻烦你了，总是这样，一跪就麻，还要你帮忙扶我。先进来歇会儿吧。”

他又跑了一趟，把草地上落下的工具箱拿了进来，这位Omega蹲在替他拿拖鞋。在家都比较休闲吧，毕竟自己也是这样，皮带也没有系，低腰牛仔裤因为蹲下而凹出好大一条弧线。

果然和他猜想的不差，身后露出的一点臀缝里埋着一根黑色细绳。

紧身牛仔裤将屁股包裹得浑圆挺翘，特别显身材，起身时怕腿麻，撑着大腿先靠臀部发力抬起屁股然后再带动腿部直起来。应该是真的腿麻，起身特别缓慢，像慢动作回放，屁股撅着慢慢回到原位。

惹得他现在就有种冲动，想把这个Omega推倒按在玄关地板上蹂躏一番。

“你叫什么名字？”

“陈立农，太太您叫我立农就好，其实叫农农也没关系。我还在附近上大学，来这边顺带兼职的。”

“好有缘，我老公也姓陈，说不定祖上还是一家人呢，不用叫太太，你叫我彦俊就好了。”

面前这位林彦俊微微一笑他就红了耳根，说不定是一家人其实也没错，都是这么寒暄的，只是从他口中说出来，听着好像有别的意思，都是他想多了。

 

“是什么问题？”

“哦，就是水管有点老化，所以这几个地方会漏水。”

他从底下探出头来就对着林彦俊半蹲撑着腿疑惑的脸，“你能替我修好吗？”

“当然啦，我就是干这个的。”

林彦俊却突然娇羞地红着脸，他还以为是自己说错了什么，正疑惑着，“对哦，我都忘了，你就是干这个的。”

“彦俊哥，你能帮我倒杯水吗？我有点渴。”他撑着地板直起身体，林彦俊还保持着半蹲的姿势，应该是没注意到这个姿势不对，领口垂着漏出条缝，随便扫一眼就能将胸前的风光一览无余。

半蹲在一旁人耳朵都哄了，“很渴吗？我去给你倒水，不用叫我哥，叫彦俊就好。”

 

等冰镇过的柠檬水端来时正赶上陈立农从水槽底下出来，猛然之间撞在一起，林彦俊就这么跌坐在他盘着的腿上，一时间两人都被洒落的柠檬水溅湿一片。他一个穿着工装服的男生还好，他身上这位主妇却淋了个半湿，尤其是这身白色衬衫是丝质的，轻薄凉爽，缺点是半透明，现在因为水溅，衣服贴在身上，胸前两粒茱萸湿得毫无遮拦，赤裸裸地展现在他眼前。

股间正好抵着他腿间的东西，林彦俊想起身却没什么力气，一直在挪动着。

鼻间弥漫着一股特别好闻的信息素。

“对，对不起，我……”

正当他寻着味靠本能向后颈的腺体凑近时身上的主妇却移了开来，捡起水杯起身朝外走去。

太危险了，差一点就控制不住舔到。怎么会连这点自制力都没有？如果舔下去，会被投诉性骚扰客户，工作也不保。

 

幸好这位太太似乎没有怪罪他的意思，换了身衣服回来时还捧着一叠叠好的衣服，“农农，刚刚把你也弄湿了，而且身上修理也出了汗，要不洗个澡，换一件吧。”

“这怎么好意思？”他有点不知所措。

“没关系的，你上门嗯，修理……干这些活也很辛苦，在这洗个澡也不碍事。”他低着头把衣服递给陈立农，“这些是我老公的，他，不常回来，你穿一下也没事。”

林彦俊领他去浴室，原来水也帮他放好了，“往左是冷水，右边是热水，如果有什么需要，”林彦俊仍低着头看不到脸，只是声音越来越小了，“也可以叫我。”

直到人退出门去，陈立农才打量了这间浴室，随便看别人东西不太好，可脏衣篮里性感露骨内裤、洗漱台上的私处香水、包括刚刚路过餐厅置物架时看到的Omega备孕保健品都赤裸裸地展现在他眼前。

可是林彦俊刚刚还说他老公不常回来。

 

“农农，还有什么需要的吗？”门外的声音响起来。

“哦，不用，谢谢彦俊！”泡在浴缸里真是舒服，还有自带按摩冲击的几处水流，他开心地应着，可能听错了，好像听见门外答复的声音有些失落。

 

“谢谢彦俊，你老公应该和我体型差不多，衣服穿着都很合身。等我回去洗干净，下次再给你送回来。”顺便洗了个头，毛巾搭在肩上，先是像大狗狗般左右摇晃着脑袋甩掉一些水珠，剩余的在拿毛巾侧着头擦干。

“不，不用谢。中午不如就留下来吃饭吧？新学了几个菜，除了我自己也没人吃，如果不介意的话……”

“好啊。”

不带犹豫答应下来，把林彦俊激动地嘴角止不住上扬，“真的吗？那我现在就去准备！”

陈立农在餐厅刚坐下没多久厨房里的主妇又开始犯难，探出半个头，“农农，能帮我系一下围裙吗？”陈立农应声踩着拖鞋长腿迈了没几步就走过去，绕过太太的腰就将两条细带在背后打好蝴蝶结。

不知是有意还是无意，太太紧身裤下包裹的翘臀不经意间蹭在他腿间，离得太近了，贴在他裤子上似的，磨蹭得他裆下不自觉就有点发胀。好香，唇边又是那股信息素的味道。太想靠近了，微张着的唇将热气呵在后颈的腺体上。

今天是怎么了？

平常自制力一向很好，这会儿却情不自禁地朝着太太的臀缝之间顶了回去，太太被顶得哼哼不停，听得他更是燥热不安。一时间两人就这么站着又蹭又顶，最后统一成一个频率，饱满的屁股被他顶上来时挤成各种形状，低腰裤越走越下，臀缝就这么露出来，陷在中间的黑色吊绳一会儿松一会儿紧。

太太没他高，还垫着脚，他没控制住力道，猛然一下就把太太顶得站不稳靠在墙上喘息。

“蝴，蝴蝶结我给您系好了！”他慌忙跑了出去，这才想起刚刚都干了什么性骚扰客户的荒唐事，坐在客厅拼命掐大腿希望腿间的兄弟早点消下去。

 

坐了一会儿又自觉白吃白喝还坐等挺没礼貌的，站在厨房外问林彦俊需要帮忙吗，掌勺的人点点头。

他在一旁当二厨打下手，一会儿洗菜一会儿切菜一会儿给林彦俊送过去，穿梭之间难免经常撞在一起，开始也就背对背撞上，这会儿林彦俊侧着撞了他满怀，一手端着刚洗好的蔬菜，怕太太摔倒，另一只手下意识地就从后搂在腰上。

“啊！彦俊对不起对不起！”怎么会？刚刚扶着腰滑动时一不小心居然把太太腰侧的蝴蝶结扯松了，黑色细绳松散垂下。太太真是个极有修养的人，就算窘迫也只是红着脸，没有责怪他。

“那个，你手上还有油，如果不介意，要不我替太太系好吧？”突然改口叫太太把两人都叫得脸红，林彦俊杳不可闻地应了一声点点头，侧过身微微抬起一边屁股让他系。

他一个干力气活的，根本掌握不好这些细致活的力道，握住两条绳子用力一拉，太太整个人都被他拽了过来，惊红了脸。应该是使太大力了，忘了一根绳子是陷在臀缝连着会阴的，这么一拽把人下面勒得生疼，更何况现在这种情况，还有种故意性骚扰挑逗的意味，“对，对不起我不太会，没怎么见过这种东西。”

因为太太没他高，需要抬高一些，几次不得不托着屁股将胯抬高一点点。从进门时就免不了注意到，不得已摸了几把，太太的屁股比他交往过的任何一个Omega都来得紧致有弹性，这样的手感恐怕网盘里也没有。

就，不小心抓了一把，臀肉连着牛仔裤布料陷在指缝之间将手掌的力道反向弹回去。  
就，不小心又抓了一把。

 

太太的声音真好听，连他性骚扰时被迫发出的轻叹和嘤咛也那么好听。

 

太太红着脸退了一步，“农农，嗯，要不要试试炒菜。”幸好没责怪他，都是情非得已。

“额，好，太太做的应该很好吃，我偷学几道，将来说不定还能开小饭馆挣钱。”总算是把人夸笑了，他接过锅铲站在燃气灶前也不知道该怎么办，拿着锅铲随便在锅里翻拌。

“不对，要这样。”林彦俊站在身后，一只手搭在陈立农握着锅铲的手上，教他如何翻拌。

太太的体温不如他高，但贴在他手臂上还是能感受出体温应该比他平时偏高，胸膛贴在他背后，能听见砰砰的心跳声。另一只手不知怎么的就环上他的腰，在腹间游走，掌心一路抚过他干体力活练出的腹肌线条。

“我怕你溅到油，农农，你应该不介意吧？”应该是抵在他背后了，传来的声音也有些闷闷的，只是总能听见一些意味不明的嗯嗯声，偶尔还会轻哼，好像解了渴。他不怕被油溅到，倒是怕太太细嫩的手摸到他丑陋又不听指挥的小东西。

太太倒是避开了他窘迫的小兄弟，隔着裤子一直在人鱼线和股沟上游走。他一个Alpha，皮糙肉厚的怕什么？反而是太太这双手不能被油溅到，另一只空闲的手覆在太太的手之上，太太游走到哪，他就跟到哪。

不，是他想去哪，太太就去哪。比如他那个有点窘迫的小兄弟，也该让他和这位优雅又极有修养的太太打个招呼了。

太太的手真是灵巧，连跟他兄弟打个招呼，也那么彬彬有礼又让人愉悦。

 

“彦俊，再不起锅，这锅菜是不是会糊？”小兄弟容易害羞，刚见生人就哭了出来，眼泪全落在锅里。

身后的人这才意识到，一直挡在身后，整个视线都在宽厚的背上无法移开，陈立农关了火，把小兄弟的眼泪翻拌了一下跟着一锅收汁有些过的菜起锅。锅铲也不用握了，两只手都环在腹间。

“对不起，穿上这身衣服实在和我老公太像了。”

“我老公也不常回来，这么大的屋子就我一个人住着，会不会吓到你了？”

“也没有，彦俊能招待我很开心。”一个人畜无害的微笑让林彦俊吃了颗定心丸，“先吃饭吧。”

 

这才恋恋不舍地松开手，转了身让陈立农帮忙解开围裙。陈立农不小心拉扯到牛仔裤的边缘，松手时裤腰弹了回去，太太红脸一惊。不知道是不是蹭到水了，牛仔裤后面竟有一小块水渍。

“我替彦俊擦擦吧。”擦的时候很容易移动，他说了声抱歉便环着太太的腰固定住，隔着厨房吸油纸在牛仔裤两瓣臀的缝间擦拭，有点难擦，不得不按住一个点在伸手指顶进去。

太太有些难为情，垫着脚方便这位客人擦拭，不得不撅着屁股方便他看清位置。随手一顶，正对着那个地方，他情难自禁哼了几声，里面的东西又往里进了一点。

手指连着又顶了几下，他顿时没了力气，整个人都倚靠在这位Alpha身上。

“农农，我应该唔，压到你了，你不介意吧？”他靠在Alpha的胸膛，环着他的人正用掌心的温度烘干牛仔裤上剩余的水渍。一直在屁股上游走着，有时也会试试干燥程度而抓一把，偏他忍不住浑身酥麻地哼出声来。

他怎么会介意呢？毕竟太太是个礼尚往来的人，也在安慰他刚哭泣过的小兄弟。

 

可能是太久没招待过人了，真的很热情，陈立农碗里夹来的菜根本吃不完，可真正的热情还是餐桌下那只勾着他小腿的脚。

绷直的脚尖沿着他的小腿勾勒着，宽松的裤腿被撩起又落下，不一会儿便踩在他腿间的小兄弟上，明明应该低头认错的，却越虐越精神。他低下头正好能看见腿间的脚，他放下碗鬼使神差的握住脚踝，太太便由他主导方向和动作了，一下下按压着愈加滚烫的身体。

他抬头看了一眼，太太正小口专心吃饭，并没有什么表情，局外人般好像不知道桌下发生了什么事。

他在脚心挠了一下，对面的太太颤抖着皱眉，他又挠了一下，脚似乎要逃了，被他一把抓了回来。

 

“农农，你坐在这等一会儿吧，我先去洗碗，一会儿付你修理钱。”他坐在沙发上，怕他等的无聊电视还开着，林彦俊给他倒了杯冰水。

“哈！”转身欲走突然被一把拽住，属于修理工的力气太大，瞬间便将人拽着摔在沙发上，林彦俊吓到了，躺在那有点不知所措。

“太太有那个意思吧？从进门，不，在草坪开始就一直在勾引我……”偏是这个时候又改口叫太太，“既然是这样，那我想换一种报酬。”

 

又是一声惊呼，没系松紧带的紧身牛仔裤一把被扒了下来，果然如此，不，比他想象的还要更超过。

原本应该是仅存的布料罩住分身与耻毛的地方是几根拎西瓜的编的那种绳结，绳结唯一的作用就是防止分身不稳歪向一边，几乎没有任何遮挡，当然，太太的耻毛也剃得干净，不像他那样丑丑的，还有点卷。

“太太，你真美。”太太毕竟是Omega，分身不像他这个Alpha那般粗壮狰狞，可娇小玲珑的样子又格外好看，身后属于Omega特有的奇观早已泛滥成灾，原来刚刚就是这里在喷涌而出弄湿了裤子。

“真的吗？你是第一个这么夸赞我的，我老公一直嫌我年纪大，不如年轻俊美的Omega那么娇羞活泼。”太太垂着眼眸感到失落。

你老公怕是个瞎子吧？身上无一不在叫嚣着请快点来侵犯我，成熟性感的少妇诱惑哪里比不上毛都没长齐的Omega？

 

“太太一直含着这个吗？”两只探进Omega湿润的后穴，原本想试探一下做个准备，哪晓得摸到一根东西，蘸着Omega腺液滑溜溜的不好摸，好不容易抽出来，原来是跟迷你水果黄瓜。

“太久没人亲近，我也会，也会……”  
“寂寞？”

陈立农接的顺滑。

“靠一个黄瓜能高潮？”他玩味地讲黄瓜贴到太太的脸颊，“太太知道潮吹的滋味吗？”

太太红着脸摇头，声音杳不可闻，“从来，没有潮吹过……我想，也许你可以给我……”

 

身前的衬衫纽扣被拉扯一把掉了好几颗，左侧的领子顺势落了下露出大片裸露的肌肤，陈立农的手指一直按在乳尖上，打着圈揉搓，一会儿的功夫，连着没被抚摸的一侧也跟着挺立起来。

陈立农忍不住一口含了下去，陌生又炙热的吮吸感好像真的要把他的奶吸出来，舌尖在乳晕勾勒着打圈，然后倏然一吮，林彦俊失声叫了出来，涨红了脸。就这么又咬又吮反复交替，简直要逼出眼泪，只能不停喘息嘤咛。

 

“太太生了小孩，奶一定是甜的。”整个乳头被吮得粉嫩还带着水渍，娇羞又性感。

“你吃了我的，我是不是，也该吃一口你的。”他已经做好了被骂流氓和性骚扰的准备，结果得到的确是旗鼓相当的耍流氓，只是太太要比他娇羞得多。太太红着脸颤抖着，喘息间说出这种话，陈立农的小兄弟当场又硬了几分。

他坐在沙发，太太跪在地毯之上，小腹正好抵着沙发边缘，正埋头为他的小兄弟洗澡，像是吃到了极其美味的饕餮盛宴，吞咽声、享用声接连不断，他里面的东西确实快被太太吸出来了，偏那对浑圆挺翘的屁股撅在沙发边缘左右扭动。

他忍不住这种折磨了。

 

他将太太拎起来压在沙发上，欺身而上，掰开双腿便冲了进去。也许只有风韵犹存的熟妇才能承受住少年无处发泄的欲望，掐着腰把太太钳制着不能动弹，只能躺在沙发上被一下下操干，一时间竟说不出话来，应该是爽的，叫声带着音调，声音大到客厅没个角落都能听见。

嘴角还挂着刚刚给这根武器擦洗时赏给他的浊液，太太的腿环上他的腰，在脚踝处交叉。整个身子一颠一颠，还侧伸着脖子，迎合侧颈上的啃咬舔弄，说不上是下面爽还是上面爽。

 

“再，再凶一点啊……农农你好棒…比我老公哈！…和玩具都舒服……”

“我老公从来都哈！…不碰我，农农你真的，哇啊……好厉害……”

 

干！怎么这么骚。

 

“农农，你能常来啊啊！…常来修，修理吗……我付你钱，养你好不好哈啊啊啊！！”

“养我当小奶狗？”他有点生气，故意撵着G点顶弄。

“对，对不起我说错话了，啊……”林彦俊的眼神像是怕他跑了，讨好着求他留下来。

 

“再怎样也是我付太太钱吧？哪有白肏一顿的道理？”

那岂不是，一个嫖一个卖？

“只要，唔！你肯来……”人有点顶着在沙发上跑，他不得不攀着陈立农的肩。

“我当然肯来，你这种天生尤物，你老公怕是瞎了眼才不碰你。”他故意对着生殖腔口操干，林彦俊果真喘息的越来越粗，连着腰上的双腿也跟着痉挛。

“唔，农农求求你，能不能唔！射在里面，我想怀上宝宝……”迷离的双眼之中泛着氤氲水光，让人无法拒绝，“你这么好看，我们的小孩一定也唔啊啊啊！也好看……”

“不怕你老公发现？”

林彦俊被肏得晃神还诡异的一笑，像是早就计划好的，“我会趁着他醉酒唔！勾引他跟我上床，然后再哇啊啊……说那是他的小孩……”

“你可以，趁他不在就住在这唔……我给你做饭，你看见窗外的游泳池了吗……唔，我们可以，每天晨泳之后在那做……”

 

他往客厅的落地窗瞧了一眼，外边确实是好大一片私人泳池，他拽着太太走到落地窗边，把人按在玻璃上不能动弹，一只大掌便能钳制住Omega细嫩娇小仿佛一捏就断的手腕，Alpha的绝对占有让Omega只能站在那撅着屁股乖乖挨肏。

“好啊，现在就看着泳池做，说不定还有人偷窥，或者你老公的摄像头，全都拍下你淫荡得不行的样子。”

半裸着一侧肩头和胸前的衬衫和黑色系带露骨内裤还穿在身上，只是阻挡了穴口而被拨到一边，随着Alpha性器的进出而咕叽咕叽沾湿了绳子。

“咦？那是你老公监视你的摄像头吗？他都看见你背着他勾引水管工了没？”林彦俊仰着脖子瞟了一眼，确实有个摄像头，但他反而更兴奋了。

陈立农将露骨内裤的蝴蝶结细绳解了开，没了固定那像西瓜拎绳般的内裤顺着腿根落在地板上，太太还垫着脚，他牵起衬衫的衣角塞进太太嘴里。手上玩弄胸前的乳首，身后的侵犯愈加凶猛，太太皱着眉叫得浪荡。

“让你老公看得清楚点，看看他老婆是怎么被人插坏的。”

“你说你老公看到是会回来羞辱你，还是自己在另一头兴奋？”

“不行，哈！这样会被他发现的呜啊啊……”太太衔着衬衫衣角不敢放。

“有什么关系？太太敢勾引我，肯定有混过去的办法，不然……”陈立农抽插到一半将湿漉漉粘着Omega腺体液的性器抽了出来。

“不要！不要走！只要你愿意哈啊！射进来……做什么我都答应你……”

 

林彦俊的双腿打颤有点站不稳，被陈立农环着腰一把捞住，身后重新开始冲刺的操干填补了刚刚那一小会儿空虚，他又激动又兴奋。

一巴掌随即落在浑圆的屁股上，饱满又细腻的肉跟着抖了几抖，“骚货。”

他顶了进去，胀大成结时腰已经塌成一条弧线的Omega发出满足的喟叹，白浊悉数射进温暖的宫腔整个人都战栗着。

 

“太太应该经常对着摄像头自己玩吧？明知道你老公会看见。”陈立农在他耳边轻声呵气，刚射完一轮存好种子，太太像脱水的鱼张着嘴粗喘，落地窗上呵出一阵接一阵的白雾。

“唔！他其实，也会打电话要我在这里跳舞给他看……要我自己玩那里，就是不碰我……”他捡起落在地上的内裤塞进太太嘴里，用本应该系在胯上的细绳在后脑打了个结。

“我倒要看看，你老公会忍到什么时候。”他在光滑细腻的屁股上拍了拍，太太回过头看着他，眼中似乎满是期待。

陈立农咬着腺体防止他乱动，退出之后又开始新一轮肏干。

 

这种婚外情，怎么想都是太太勾引他在先的吧？

 

-end-


End file.
